Tooth brushing
Tooth brushing is the act of scrubbing teeth with a toothbrush equipped with toothpaste. Interdental cleaning (with floss or an interdental brush) can be useful with tooth brushing, and together these two activities are the primary means of cleaning teeth, one of the main aspects of oral hygiene. Brushing teeth properly helps prevent cavities, and periodontal, or gum disease, which causes at least one-third of adult tooth loss. If teeth are not brushed correctly and frequently, it could lead to the calcification of saliva minerals, forming tartar. Tartar hardens (then referred to as 'calculus') if not removed every 24 hours. Poor dental health has been associated with heart disease and shortened life expectancy. TV Shows and Movies TV Shows *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Daniel brushes his teeth before going to school and bedtime in two episode of the series, including Daniel Goes To School. *Rubbadubbers: Terence likes to brush his tooth every day during his morning routine and night before bedtime *Octonauts: Dr. Shellington was brushing his teeth. Professor Inkling was reading the newspaper. Turnip the Vegimal was cooking breakfast. *Phineas and Ferb: Phineas, Ferb and Perry brush their teeth during their routine before school begins in the morning. *Little Bear: Little Bear doesn't care to brush his teeth, until Papa Bear and Mama Bear know how. Animals brush their teeth before bedtime and in the morning too. *Ask the Storybots: On a mission to understand why humans need to brush their teeth, the StoryBots travel to a stinky mouth overcome by a gang of bad bacteria. *Caillou: Caillou is not a baby anymore. He wants to brush his teeth by himself. After breakfast and before going to bed, Caillou tries his best to brush all around the front and back in the bathroom. *Pat and Stanley: Pat and Stanley brush their teeth. *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Bloo brushes his teeth before the big day and washing his hands after he makes his bed in the episode called Busted. *Bear in the Big Blue House: Bear and his friends sing a song called "Brush Brush Bree" about brushing teeth in five episodes throughout the series./Bear brushes his teeth during a flashback with Ojo taking Snowbear a Bath. *Bubble Guppies: Deema, Molly and Oona brush their teeth to a dance called "Brush Those Teeth!" and sing about it as well too. *3-2-1 Penguins!: Michelle replies that Jason won't know since he's upstairs brushing his teeth. *WordWorld: Frog brushes his tongue before bedtime in two episodes of the series. *Raffi: Raffi sings about brushing your teeth that is inspired by a country beat. *American Dad!: Five days later, Stan is brushing his teeth in the bathroom during bedtime routines. *Johnny Bravo: Momma asks Johnny if he is brushing his teeth while drinking soda. *WordGirl: WordGirl and Captain HuggyFace brush their teeth in the bathroom while their parents watch them before bedtime. *Dragons: Riders of Berk: However, despite their fearsome reputation, they love to have their teeth brushed. *Sid the Science Kid: Sid knows the importance about brushing your teeth with the other students in his class and Teacher Susie sings when someone has a loose tooth. *WoodieHoo: The gang brushed their teeth before school begins on their morning routines and at bedtime during the night time bash. *The Buzz on Maggie: Then after that, you can come to my home and tell me how to brush my tooth! *BabyBus: The pandas sing about brushing your teeth and cleaning it as well at bedtime/night time or in the morning. *PlayKids: A dog teaches children about brushing your teeth. *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: It's mentioned in the second book that Greg brushes his teeth at least four or five times, so despite his eating and drinking habits, he takes pretty good care of his teeth. *Peanuts: After Charlie Brown gets a visit from Dr. Jones in his office, his friends Snoopy and Linus Van Pelt join him in the bathroom to brush their teeth together. *Busy Beavers: The beavers sing about brushing your teeth from cavities. *Little Angel: The kids sing about brushing your teeth in the bathroom during bedtime at night. *The Simpsons: Marge brushes Lisa and Bart's teeth before bedtime at night. *Family Guy: Peter and Quagmire sing a song about brushing teeth before going to work. *My Kid's Dentist: Several teeth show children how to brush their teeth in the morning routines or at bedtime/nighttime. *Madeline: Madeline and her eleven girls brush their teeth before bedtime during the episode Madeline Gets Her Appendix Removed and the book of the same name. *Little Princess: The little princess brushes her teeth during bedtime whenever she gets the loose tooth off for the Tooth Fairy. *Billion Surprise Toys: Brushing and flossing helps the boy clean off his mouth. *My Gym Partner's A Monkey: Bull turns over a new leaf, when he gets his braces off and his teeth straightened and becomes a brand new guy, who is nicer to people, with the exception of a teeth expression coming up next right up. *KidsTV123: Kids sing about brushing your teeth every morning and night before bedtime. *Brush Up with Dr. Bob: Dr. Bob brushes along with viewers and sings a song about brushing your teeth. *Doc McStuffins: Doc and the gang sing a song about brushing your teeth when Mr. Chomp has bad breath. *Chu Chu TV: The kids sing about brushing your teeth during bedtime and in the morning during your routine before school begins. *Wonder Pets: The pets brush a crocodile's teeth during their bedtime routine for the baby animals around the world. *The Office: Michael brushes his teeth in the bathroom during bedtime at night. *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood: Before leaving, Mister Rogers heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth. *Animaniacs: Yakko, Wakko and Dot, plus a man, brush their teeth in the bathroom before bedtime. *The Smurfs: Clumsy Smurf brushes his teeth during the night before bedtime. *Pocoyo: Super Pocoyo and Pato brush the octopus' teeth for his cavities to go away in one episode of the series. *Hey Duggee!: Duggee brushes his teeth during one episode of the series. *Pretty Cure: The Big Teeth Brushing Plan! features a fairy getting her teeth clean, and the girls solve the mystery together. *Rolie Polie Olie: Brushy is a very special toothbrush that Olie Polie brushes his teeth with in the bathroom during his morning routines and bedtime routines at night too. *Little Baby Bum: The kids sing a song about brushing your teeth. *Tiny Planets: Bong brushes his teeth during the ending of the series during bedtime when the credits roll. *Kirby: Right Back At Ya!: When it's tooth brushing time, Tuff brushes his teeth for a few seconds. Once he heads off to bed, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like find that Kirby is still brushing his teeth too. *The Wiggles: Brush Teeth With The Wiggles is an application that lets kids learn how to brush their teeth. *Cocomelon: The kids sing a song about brushing your teeth and your teeth are cleaned up for your big day tomorrow too and before bedtime at night. *Pinkfong: The termites are in someone's mouth! The cavities need to brush its teeth before it smiles bright for everyone to see them too! *Codename: Kids Next Door: Numbuh 1 discovers a tag with a purple tooth that threatens to brush after meals or after dinner. *Higurashi: From outside her room, her mother reminds Miyoko to brush her teeth before school begins in the morning. *Rocko's Modern Life: So on Saturday night, Rocko takes a bath, brushes his teeth, and gets dressed. *Teen Titans Go!: Robin teaches the Titans how to brush their dirty teeth! *Puella Magi Madoka Magica: At the beginning during Madoka and Junko brushing their teeth in the bathroom, Madoka reveals a little secret about herself. *Super Why!: Super Why and friends sing about brushing your teeth and cavities going away too. *Vocaloid: Hatsune Miku sings "Brush Your Teeth and Your Cavities Will Go Away!" as a rabbit brushes his teeth in his rabbit hole. *64 Zoo Lane: Lucy has a sticker from the dentist's office. She says the sticker can only be obtained for brushing your teeth good. *The Banana Splits: The Banana Splits in: 'When you don't brush your teeth' features the gang going to the dentist. *Sesame Street/Elmo's World: Elmo learns about brushing your teeth and going to the dentist with them, then he sings a song called "Brushy Brush" with Bruno Mars"./Cecile sings a song called "Brushin' Down the Doggies" in western style for every tooth In her mouth during every morning and bedtime routine, and a anthropomorphic toothbrush brushes every tooth in the little boy's mouth. *In the Night Garden: The Tombliboos run all over the inside of their bush looking for their toothbrushes. They clean their teeth to the dancing tune. *Pokemon: Pikachu brushes his teeth every morning and night before school begins and bedtime. *Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman: Marc gave the beluga vitamins, brushed its teeth, and made it blow its nose. *The Problem Solverz: Horace has loving nature, and apparently being caught brushing his teeth with a stick in the mouth. *Pinky and the Brain: Like dominating humanity, They learn to love each other And brush their teeth. *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: During Ami and Yumi's bedtime plan, Kaz lets Jang Keng and Tekirai brush their teeth in the bathroom at night. *Wander Over Yonder: Afterwards, they brush their teeth. Wander brushes with a pine cone while Hater brushes his teeth with a comb incorrectly. *Sailor Moon: Serena and Rini eat lots of snacks and do not brush their teeth. *Arthur: Binky brushes his teeth in the school's bathroom during an episode of the series. *Corn & Peg: Corn and Peg Knew that the next step was to get Heather to brush her teeth and put her pajamas on. *The Cleveland Show: Cleveland tells Quagmire to brush his teeth and wash his face during an episode of the series. *South Park: Mr. Mackey explains the importance of dental hygiene, while Ike learns the location of the real kidnapper. *Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter's father goes upstairs and brushes his teeth to the rhythm of his laugh./Dexter brushes his hair and combs his teeth in the bathroom incorrectly. *The Ren and Stimpy Show: Ren refuses to brush his teeth, and has to deal with the consequences. *Special Agent Oso: Oso and Danny brush their teeth together in a contest in one episode. One gross part of the episode is when Oso brushed his teeth incorrectly. *DanMachi: Hestia loves to brush her teeth with another girl, and danced to a Fairly OddParents song called "My Shiny Teeth and Me". *Bobinogs: Nib, Bobin and Ogi learn all about teeth, dental hygiene and how important it is to brush your teeth and floss them too. *CatDog: Cat's teeth become a mess, so he tries to change Dog's diet as well as clean his teeth. *Ed, Edd n Eddy: This worries Edd greatly, and he checks his breath; finding it foul, he runs inside to brush his teeth. *The Powerpuff Girls: The girls brush their teeth before bedtime in two episodes/Buttercup doesn't brush her teeth because they are dirty and they need to be cleaned up. *VeggieTales: Larry learns he can brush his teeth with a song called "Happy Tooth Day" with Junior, Jimmy, Jerry and Bob. *We Bare Bears: Grizzly begins to brush his teeth while Ice Bear fills up the bath tub./The bears do, including Grizzly brushing his teeth, Panda searching for romantic love begins causing trouble. *Victorious/Sam and Cat: Valentino sings about brushing his teeth every night before bedtime. *Yo Gabba Gabba!: The gang know the importance of brushing your teeth with a song called "Brush, Brush, Brush!" when Muno loses a tooth from the Tooth Fairy. *ICarly: In the ending credits, while they were brushing their teeth, was sung by the girls. *Teletubbies: A child in Tummy Tales uses a new tap in the bathroom when she brushes her teeth before bedtime. *The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth: He is a green grouch who has spots and a mouth full of decayed sharp teeth. *Goof Troop: Goofy tells Max about his cavemen ancestor, Caveman Goof, how important regular dental checkups are. *DuckTales: While Huey is brushing his teeth for bed, the masked figure sneaks into His room, as Huey notices the man standing behind him and realizes that the treasure is gone for good! *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs: However, the monster praises how his teeth will fall out because he won't brush them. *Hip Hop Harry: Harry sings a song about brushing your teeth called "Brush Your Teeth". *Planet Sheen: I will represent my home planet with pride, fight all intergalactic evil and brush my teeth regularly so I can live on the planet on my own. *Milo Murphy's Law: His clothes which was filthy, and he often walks through the house brushing his teeth, wearing nothing but trouble. *The Mighty B!: Bessie and Happy brush their teeth in the bathroom during their morning routine before school begins. *The Fairly OddParents: Timmy's father brushes his teeth in the bathroom during bedtime. *VeggieTales in the House: Larry sings "Brush My Tooth Again" and learns about not getting his teeth cleaned up until the next morning during his routine before school begins, and during bedtime when his routine is done. *The Good Night Show: Star sings a song called "Brusha Brusha" and learns about brushing your teeth and washing your face before bedtime. *Tiny Toon Adventures: When Elmyra brushes her teeth, Barbette demands her own toothbrush, as it is bad to brush her's. *The Flintstones: Fred brushes his teeth every morning routines and night before bedtime. *Fanboy and Chum Chum: Fanboy brushes his teeth with two hands incorrectly during the morning routine. *JoJo Siwa: JoJo Siwa learns about brushing your teeth at night and in the morning before school begins. *Videogyan: Upin and Ipin learn about brushing your teeth. *Blippi: The kids sing about brushing your teeth and getting germs away. *Mother Goose Club: The gang sing about brushing your teeth every morning and night before bedtime. *Scooby-Doo!: Scooby Doo brushes his teeth in the bathtub incorrectly in one episode of the series' franchise. *The Jetsons: When George has a toothache, he brushes it and makes it clean every morning routines and night bedtime. *JoJo's Circus: JoJo Tickle sings about brushing your teeth with the gang. *Higglytown Heroes: When Twinkle tries to brush her teeth, the tooth fell out of her hand. *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Billy brushes his teeth in the morning before his routine. *Oggy and the Cockroaches: Since he knew that the teeth is so heavy, Oggy walks to the bathroom on his jaws to brush his teeth *LazyTown: Sportacus learns the importance of brushing your teeth every morning routines and night bedtime. *Garfield and Friends: Garfield brushes his teeth every morning during his routines and every night during bedtime. *Super Simple Songs: The kids sing about brushing the monsters' teeth. *Charlie and Lola: Lola and the Lion brush their teeth together in the bathroom in Lola's dream in one episode of the show. *Pinky Dinky Doo: Pinky brushes her teeth in a very special sink in her bedroom at night time before bedtime. *Adventure Time: All BEEBO wanted for his morning routine is to go brush his teeth in the morning before school begins. *The Berenstain Bears: Sister Bear, In the cartoon, she got out of bed, went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. *Blue's Clues: Joe, Blue and Slippery Soap sing "The Toothbrush Tango" about brushing your teeth before bedtime at night and in the morning during your routine before school begins. *Gene the Giraffe: Gene knows the importance about brushing your teeth every morning and night. *Crawford the Cat: Crawford learns how to brush his teeth during the morning routine and night bedtime. *Pororo the Little Penguin: Pororo brushes his teeth with other animals at night before bedtime. *Eddsworld: While Edd is brushing his teeth one morning, he has an idea. *Postman Pat: Postman Pat to inspire children to brush their teeth with pride during the morning routines and before bedtime at night. *Team Umizoomi: In the episode called "The Kitty Rescue" during the song called "We Love Our Pets", Bot sings the quote, "Brush his teeth and make him smile". *Steven Universe: Steven brushes his teeth before the big day with his morning routine is done. *Dora the Explorer: Dora knows all about keeping her teeth clean and brushing them too in the bathroom during her morning and bedtime routines. *Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Star and Marco brush their teeth together before the big night begins. *Gravity Falls: Dipper and Mabel brush their teeth during the night before bedtime begins. *The Adventures of Gracie Lou: Gracie knows how to brush her teeth every morning and night. *A Little Curious: A dog brushes his teeth during his morning routine. *Dragon Ball: The little pig and Goku brush their teeth together during the big day's morning routine. *Fifi and the Flowertots: Fifi brushes her teeth during the intro of each episode of the series during her morning routine for the big day outside. *Dr. Slump: Sun brushes his teeth in the intro for every episode during the morning routine with Arale Norimaki. *Pajanimals: Squacky, Apollo, Cowbella and Sweetpea Sue brush their teeth while singing a song called "Brusha Brusha" in several episodes of the series./Apollo and his friends brush their teeth in a challenge/contest in Winning Isn't Everything/Edwin joins the gang in the same song in another episode called The Dentist Jitters, but in extended form. *Clifford the Big Red Dog: Emily brushes Clifford's teeth outside of his doghouse. *Sofia the First: In order for her bedtime routine, Sofia does oral hygiene by brushing her teeth before bed with her pet rabbit Clover. *Lilo and Stitch: The Series: Lilo and Stitch brush their teeth together in one episode of the series. *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast: Maggie brushes The Ferocious Beast's teeth while Hamilton watches them for his picture taken. *Barney and Friends: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the kids sing a song called "Brushing My Teeth" about brushing teeth in several episodes of the series. *Happy Tree Friends: "Brush after every meal!"/Petunia brushes her teeth during bedtime routine at nighttime. *Dudley the Dinosaur: Dudley sings about brushing your teeth with little creatures in his cave before bedtime at night. *The Tom and Jerry Show: Jerry brushes Tom's teeth in one episode of the series. *The Amazing World of Gumball: In one episode, Gumball and Darwin brush their teeth in the bathroom of their house before school begins/In another episode, Gumball brushes his teeth with Richard's back brush before school begins. *Pingu: In the bathroom after Pingu brushes his teeth, he reaches up to rinse out his beak and his cup falls off the shelf and smashes on the floor./Pingu's mother knows that if she tells them it is time for bed and tells Pingu to brush his teeth. *Boj: He and Bing Bunny brush their teeth in a crossover music video from CBeebies. *The Loud House: Lynn and Lola get into some furious hygiene while brushing their teeth in the morning/Lola and Lana brush their teeth before bedtime at night *Dick Figures: Enjoy the 60 minutes of the video, so comb your hair and brush your teeth before we launch. *Johnny Test: Johnny doesn't want to brush his teeth until bedtime when his sisters realize they have cavities, but they actually don't for right now. *Oobi: Uma asks Oobi if he is going to brush his teeth before his dental checkup./Oobi and Kako walk over to the bathroom sink and prepare to brush their teeth. *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Fleetfoot brushes her teeth before the big flight/Spike brushes his teeth before Flurry Heart's arrival. *PAW Patrol: Chase brushes a whale's teeth in the ocean/underwater. *Peppa Pig: Peppa and George brush their teeth before bedtime in two episodes of the series. *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Wubbzy brushes his teeth while doing chores and before bedtime in one episode of the series. Movies *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: SpongeBob brushes his eyes instead of his teeth before the big day during his morning routine. *Mulan: Mushu brushes his teeth in the morning during his routine. *The Princess and the Frog: Frog Naveen tells Ray to brush his teeth during bedtime routines at night. *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Jimmy brushes his teeth during his morning routine before school begins. *The LEGO Movie: Emmett brushes his teeth before the big day during his morning routine. *Bring It On (2000): A boy and a girl brush their teeth in a contest/challenge for the bathroom. *Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension: Phineas, Ferb and Perry brush their teeth during their routine before school begins in the morning. *Monsters, Inc: Mike watches Sulley brushing his teeth by saying "Fight That Plaque, Fight That Plaque! Scary monsters don't have plaque!" during his morning routine before going to Monsters, Inc. Gallery Category:Hygiene Category:Oral hygiene Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Galleries